A black jacket costs $$3$, and a popular green pair of boots costs $6$ times as much. How much does the green pair of boots cost?
Explanation: The cost of the green pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the black jacket, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $3$ $6 \times $3 = $18$ The green pair of boots costs $$18$.